Going Home
by Emitch
Summary: When a ship docks in a foreign country all risks are analysed by the agent afloat. When it doesn't work out on more than one occasion the NCIS team in Washington DC are called in.
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the bustling nightclub. It was early evening and he felt confident about tonight. After spending 1 month since their last port stop it was nice to stretch your legs and let your hair down so to speak. His eyes where set on its prize, a beautiful blonde woman sat on her own at the bar. Not for very much longer he thought to himself.

He prepared himself and strutted over to her. "And why is such a beautiful woman sat all by herself on such a night like this!"

"And why does such a handsome sailor not have a woman, hooked on each arm!" This made him smile. He knew he had reeled in his prize for the night.

"What you drinking?" He asked her wanting to get this conversation to another level.

"A beer would be nice", she said winking at him.

He turned to the bar tender and asked for two beers. He handed the money over unsure on whether it was enough. The one thing that he didn't like about being in the US Navy was the different currencies he had to use. He didn't want to show himself in front of his new lady friend.

"So what's your name then sailor?" She asked snapping him out of his trance about currency.

"Templeton, Roger Templeton!" Ripping off the James Bond movies making her giggle. "And yours?"

"Brittany" What a name he thought to himself.

This conversation carried on for several hours until the club stopped serving drinks and the hefty door staff started kicking them out. They got out into the chilling air. It was August but knowing where he was, it was always cold and raining but thankfully tonight it wasn't. He gave her his coat and she offered him back to her hotel room she had booked for this special occasion.

He walked down the street, busy with the young people throwing up and falling over their very large heels... And that was just the boys. They weaved in and out of the crowds until they turned onto the street of her hotel. It was quiet and not a soul in sight. Very different from the street they just turned from. They went into the hotel and he opening her room she went first and dragged him into her hotel room.

His mind was racing. His adrenaline pumping. But that was the last thing he remembered apart from the searing pain in the back of his neck. Just like a needle.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 am and the team had been in the office about an hour and already Ziva and Tim already wanted to kill Tony. They were sat working on old case files moving from paper to computer to phone following leads and all Tony was doing was throwing paper balls at his co-workers.

Ziva and Tim had a plan. They had been e-mailing each other for the past 10 minutes and at 9:15 they were going to throw all the paper balls Tony had thrown at them, back. That should teach him they both thought.

He was persistent at this and at 9:14 they both prepared themselves for what was about to come. The second hand reached the top of the clock and they launched into their attack plan. Paper was flying around the bull pen and at the worst possible moment their fearless leader walked in.

He moved his Gibbs glare from Ziva to Tim and back. Without a word they both in unison went, "It was Tony who started it!"

He glared at Tony who was now has his head down in his case files looking busy. "How old are you Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Urm last time I checked I was 39" Gibbs just glared at him, not saying a word. "Picking it up now Boss!"

Gibbs turned to his desk. "It will have to wait DiNozzo. Gear up."

"Where we going Boss," McGee asked reaching down for his bag, gun and badge, as the other two agents jumped to attention.

"Well, all I'll say is Ducky, Palmer and Abby are coming and Ducky will be near his element." The other three agents looked at each other in confusion heading towards the elevator.

"You're going to need an overnight bag" Gibbs said in answer to their confusion. "Met at the airport in an hour."

Then it hit the agents to where they are going;

England!


	3. Chapter 3

Gibb's A Team left the Gatwick airport arrivals hall looking like a very strange crowd. All the way through the 10 hour flight the conversation consisted of Tony talking about all the British films he had watched like The Italian Job and James Bond. Tony was also very flirtatious with the 2, blonde air hostesses and managed to get the ones number and nearly a black eye from the other. Ducky on the other hand was re living his past memories from his younger life in Edinburgh. The rest of the team where beginning to think Palmer was regretting sitting next to him on his very, very, very long flight.

When they got to the arrivals and outside they all got there raincoats and umbrellas at the ready and they were met by 3 guys in suits that looked like they had just come from a Men in Black movie. Of course Tony picked this up straight away and as the team walked towards these two men they asked who was Special Agent Gibbs.

"That would be me" Gibbs responded.

"Follow us please" And the 3 men in the black and white suits, black rain coats and sun glasses walked across the car park toward 3 blacked out SUV's in the corner of the car park. The agents exchanged confused looks with each other but followed the men in tow.

Only when they split up into the 3 cars where they informed of who these shady men are. McGee and Gibbs in the one car. Tony and Ziva in the other and Abby, Palmer and Ducky in the Final car.

"My name is Agent Wilaby. I am an agent from MI7." He flashed his badge as he said his name in the same form Tony does.

"Damm, you stole my trademark flick of my ID!" The MI7 agent carried on unaware that Tony said anything.

"My colleagues are Agent Macelmore and Agent Darwin. We are currently heading to our Headquarters in London where you will all be briefed with what has happened."

Each car had the same conversation and their half hour drive was quiet in each car as the agents, acting like tourists stared out of the darkened SUV windows as the postcard like, skyline of London flew past their convoy of cars. In a matter of minutes they had turned into an industrial estate that was as run down as anything. They drove round the corner and the drivers stopped in front of the airport hangar like building. Agent Wilaby in the front car radioed in through his watch and the hanger doors opened and the cars carried on through. It was all dark and then the lights were turned on and they could see a variety of different vehicles from armoured Humvees to motorbikes.

Three more agents dressed exactly the same as the others stepped towards the cars doors and opened them. The agents stepped out and their jaws dropped at the sight of the place just like a bunch of excited 5 year olds in a sweet shop.

All of a sudden there was a ping from the elevator in the corner, a noise they were all very fond of back on the Navy yard. A woman that caught Tony's attention very quickly walked out from the elevator towards the NCIS agents. She had long, wavy brunet hair and was wearing a very low cut blouse showing a little cleavage and a skirt and heels that made that very annoying sound over the concrete floor of the room. The agents couldn't really call it a garage because they had no idea of what it was or where they were! This woman was now a few feet away and she stopped in front of the agents and addressed them all.

"My name is Melinda, and Welcome to MI7. I am the head of MI7 and must apologise now about the way my Agents picked you up but National Security, as you must very well know, is of top priority and this building and its contents are to be kept a secret. Now if you would like to follow me I will brief you on the happenings and why you are here." She turned and headed towards the elevator without giving a second glance behind her to see if the NCIS gents where following. Tony made a dash to join her as she moved across the space so elegantly with the other NCIS agents in tow and Ziva giving a 'typical' look to Gibbs regarding Tony's actions. They all squeezed into one elevator and had just noticed that their escorts had all but disappeared from the garage. The elevator doors closed and she hit the button at the very bottom, Floor 13.

They were taking a lift into the unknown!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also have nothing to do with MI7 and only using them for the purpose of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator consisted of Tony making the connection between James Bond and the head of the Intelligence M, which was her first name and a Gibbs head slap that quickly followed from his rant on about James Bong which made Melinda laugh and a typical Tony reaction of "Sorry Boss!"

They reached the floor and the lift opened to a corridor, painted white like a mental institute or a Hospital. There were no paintings or expensive furniture as they had expected. Instead taking up the hallway in front of them was a metal detector, some trays and 3 agents stood there waiting. Staring blankly at what they didn't know of because of the sunglasses.

The head of MI7 again put their confusion at bay. "Sorry, but because of the sensitive nature of where you are, your guns will be kept in these trays as well as your mobile phones and any other electrical items. Any metal items can be given to the agents as you go through the metal detector.

The NCIS team quickly followed their orders until they were all though. They followed Melinda through a rabbit warren of corridors until they reached a room that just said Conference 9 on the door. She opened the door and let all the gang in. They all sat down somewhere around the table and took in the room. Around the edge where 4 computers and a big plasma screen showing the MI7 logo on it. Apart from that, the room was very clear and boring apart from the water and coffee machine as well as tea in the corner of the room.

"Phew! There's coffee. Don't know how Gibbs will live without his daily fix of caffeine!" Said Tony. This would have warranted a head slap but Gibbs was sat at the other end of the table so a stare sufficed for that moment.

"Well as you are probably all scratching your head's as to why you are here so I will answer these questions for you." Melinda grabbed the clicker, similar to the one in the squad room back at the Navy Yard used to control the plasma. "A British and an American Aircraft carrier were docked at Southampton docks, resupplying and letting the crew stretch their legs and what they do best, drink! Well that was last night and from 10 o'clock local time this morning we have had a mixture of calls coming in from either the carrier with a list of missing crew or hotels with murdered sailors in their rooms! In total there are 16 dead sailors"

Their pictures appeared on screen. The as ever impatient Gibbs was quick to answer a question she was probably about to get onto, "How many American sailors where there?"

"There were 8 British sailors murdered and 8 American sailors including one Agent Afloat from the US carrier." She answered clear unfazed by his question. She dropped all the files of the sailors on the table in front of the agents making a load bang and a blinking reaction from the whole team. "The crime scenes are secure and the American sailors have been left to you but I hope you understand this is a joint investigation as it is obvious that they are linked. At the present moment I have my agents at the crime scenes of the British Sailors examining evidence and I suggest your agents do the same. Now Miss Sciuto we have a top class Forensics Lab upstairs and you will be working alongside Doctor Max Williams. Agent Darwin will escort you to the lab." Abby stood up and left finding the re appeared agent outside and followed him without a word to the lift and onto the lab.

"Doctor Mallard and Mr Palmer we have our Coroner in Autopsy waiting to meet you and give you supplies to examine the dead at your crime scenes. Agent Macelmore will show you up." Ducky and Palmer followed the agent in the same fashion as Abby did when she departed leaving the 4 NCIS agents and Melinda in the room.

"Well, this will be your office for the duration of this case, the computers are for you to use, my number will already have been programmed into your phones and my agents will take you between where you want to go." The thought of her number in Tony's phone made his jet lag disappear and he was a lot happier from that moment on. "I must add that my agents carry guns but the police don't so don't show them off and refrain from shooting anyone, I hate the paper work! Anyway you have been given clearance to arrest suspects but in the presence of an agent." She rattled out these rules like a school headmistress in front of a group of naught students.

"Got it!" Gibbs said and they started getting up, grabbed the files from the table and headed for the door. The agents had almost escaped the head mistresses office when she called them back in.

"Ohh and one more thing. Please try and keep this on the down low. I am having enough trouble keeping this out of the news as it is!"

The agents walked out of their temporary office and headed after their agent back to the lift after collecting their belongings and back to the garage where all this mystery started.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or James Bond or any of the characters. I also have nothing to do with MI7 and only using them for the purpose of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Abby followed the agent through the twisting turns of this building into an elevator back out and then back into the maze until she found the middle.

I am never going to find this lab again, Abby thought to herself. She had loads of questions she was burning to ask but the agent looked like he didn't get out much so she thought against it.

They stopped and woke Abby out of her trance. "Here we are" the agent said and opened the door for Abby.

"Thank you" she said and walked in. She stood still where she was to take it all in. The lab was filled with anything in a forensics scientists dream. She was in heaven!

And that wasn't the best thing. Turning round from one of the computer stations was a gorgeous man, Abby thought. He had brown, short hair, clean shaven and wore a shirt with the top two buttons undone and some suit trousers!

"I defiantly am in heaven"! She whispered to herself.

"Hello my name is Max" he said offering his hand to Abby that she took.

"Nice lab!" She said not wanting to wreck her chances with Max.

"Yes it is. We have all the latest technology in forensic analysis, that I am sure you are perfectly capable of using." He said liking his chances with her as well.

"You may have to help me with a few bits." She said a little more nervously than she wanted to.

"Come on then let's get to work!" He said and they both jumped into the pile of forensics from the murdered British sailor's crime scene. Abby will start the American sailors when it comes in with the rest of the team elsewhere but her mind never left Max!


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva, Tim and Tony walked into the hotel and up to the third floor where Gibbs was waiting. He was talking to the police sergeant in charge about the murder scene they had in the room before him. When he heard his agents squabbling behind him, he made a quick exit with the sergeant and made his way into the crime scene.

As he made his way into the room he had to step over the dead body on the floor and as he agents got to the door he set them up for jobs to keep them busy. "McGee, ID and personal life. David, point and shoot. Dinozzo, bag, tag and sketch." Gibbs said barking out his orders.

"Always the same job!" Tony moaned but carried on regardless worried about being slapped on the back of the head… again!

They all got to work and after about 10 minutes of solid work, with Ducky and Palmer arriving a few minutes after the NCIS agents with their operative and equipment, and set to work. After a little banter and Gibbs talking to the two witnesses they collected all the evidence and body and finally spoke to each other.

"The victim is Navy Lieutenant Roger Templeton. He was stationed on the USS Nimitz as a weapons co-ordinator. He has a medium level clearance on board. Has no criminal record." McGee read out from his phone and mobile finger print scanner.

Tony butted in next before Ziva could get in her findings. "I found no DNA in this room. No fingerprints, paid in cash, and used a bogus name."

"Basically you got nothing" Gibbs interjected.

"Yes Boss" Tony said in a defeated tone.

Ducky then added a little light on the conversation with his findings. "I estimate his time of death at between 3 and 4 this morning. And I think his course of death was a drug or poison of some sort injected into him from behind his neck."

"Okay let's move on. There's a lot more crime scenes and bodies to investigate." Gibbs ordered so the team moved onto the next scene.

This routine carried on all day with the agents moving back and forth to crime scenes and Ducky and Palmer ferrying bodies to and from the MI7 headquarters until it was nearing 8 pm and they all regrouped back at the now every looking friendlier industrial estate.

Round the table were the 4 NCIS agents and the head of MI7, Melinda. Even Tony was too tired and wasn't flirting which was a surprise from Ziva.

"From our crime scenes we have no DNA or fingerprints, and was booked with an alias and paid for in cash. The cause of death for all of the victim's was injected with poison. We are waiting for the Toxicology from your and our forensic team." Said Gibbs clearly tired but being on his tenth, or some silly number like that, cup of coffee he was still going to be alright for a few more hours.

"I will go down and check with Abby and Ducky and see what they have. McGee look at CCTV cameras. Get some faces and names to put on Bolo's…" Gibbs was in his element until he was stopped by Melinda.

"Hang on a minute, I thought POLO's where mints?" Melinda asked slightly confused and dazed from the very long and stressful day she had.

"Polo's are mints and are very nice I must say so myself, but BOLO's are what you put out when u want to find someone." Tony said, still awake and trying his luck with Agent Melinda. Still!

"Ahhhhh I get it now. We call them wanted files. We don't give them special names."

"Okay whatever they are get to it McGee, Ziva use all the alias's and check with any database, see if we can get anything of them. Tony, when you have finally stopped goggling." Gibbs paused for a moment for it to sink in which left Melinda in fits of laughter, with which she had to walk out for and Tony looking a little sorry for himself. "Check all of the murdered sailors, check their personal lives, job information, hell even his shoe size if you have too, to find something. Anything!"

With that Gibbs stormed out with yet another cup of coffee in his hand and headed straight to the forensic labs deep underneath London.

**P.S: I am so sorry for the lack off/short chapters over the past few days but I have been busy and got a bit stuck on the story line. I am now back in full swing and am trying to release a new chapter every day! I would like to say thanks for all the reviews and follows as this is my first story and am really proud of how it is going. I have a good idea of an ending (which has a bit of McAbby and Tiva for all of you romantics and people generally sad by Cote's departure from the show.) Anyway, if you like how this is going, follow and review the story and I'll keep going till the bitter end! Thanks again.**

**EM**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs walked into the forensics lab to see Abby hard at work as ever, her music could be heard a mile away … probably if they had not being underground. Gibbs walked in with Abby unaware he was there. He found her music player and turned it off.

She shouted, a little louder than needed "Max, don't turn my music off. It helps me work. I thought you liked it!" After a few moments of quiet and Abby finally realised the music had not returned she turned around to see Gibbs stood right in front of her. "I can explain. Max is the forensic scientist that works with me and we have been sharing music all morning while we had no forensic data to analyse and he says he really likes it and our music is connected to his lab across the hall and… and!" She saw Gibb's uninterested face and stopped talking. "Never mind!"

"What you got Ab's?"

"The poison injected into the victims was Bioxalaine Tarbebutamol. It is a very rare poison, and can only be made by sophisticated labs. I have sent a list to your phone and you should be able to narrow down the list from the 76 ones on there." After another blank Gibbs stare, she printed it out on paper and handed it to him. Gibb's liked it the old fashioned way, paper and pen.

"Anything else?"

"Well without any DNA or finger prints I can't do much more Gibb's!"

"Okay here are some things for you to do. Drink this" He hands her a can of energy drink.

"What about my caff pow? Where's my caff pow? I can't live without my caff pow!"

"You'll have to live Ab's. They don't sell it in England and this is the next best thing." Drink this. Look at all of the sailor's credit cards and see where they were last night."

"Okay" said a now slightly calmer Ab's after finding out they don't have caff pow's in England. "Anything else Gibb's?"

"Yeah get some sleep." Gibbs said as he affectionately kissed her on her forehead and walked out and turning back on Abby's music.

She got back to her new work and he headed deeper into this mysterious building in search of Autopsy and Ducky.

After a few minutes searching he found Autopsy and found Ducky and Palmer surrounded by dead sailors in their full suits on their metal tables.

"What you got for me Duk?"

"Well as expected the cause of death from our 8 American sailor's was poison by injection to the back of the neck. The needle was in the exact same position for all of the bodies. Do you know this reminds me of an old case I worked on as a Coroner's assistant. 3 bodies where bought in a day between them and they all had a fatal break to their cervical bone…"

"Ducky?"

"Oh yes. Right the case. If you haven't figured it out already I think this was a professional job. And now, to go deeper into the quizzical. The time of death for the first body was between 9 and 10, the second two between 10 and 11. Another 2 between 12 and 1 and another 1 between 3 and 4 this morning. I think if you liaise with MI7 they may help clear the fog on this mystery."

"Thanks Duk. Go get some rest. Need you on top form tomorrow. You too Palmer."

And with that Gibb's left the room leaving a tired Ducky and a now happier Palmer to collect their belongings and to head to their hotel for their stay in England, with little idea that their co-workers from NCIS where still working back at MI7 headquarters on leads.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs walked into the make shift bull pen of the industrial estate of the headquarters of MI7. He entered conference room 9 to see a sight that he was used to by now. The middle of the room was as normal, the table was as he had left it last night with a jug of water and some cups in the middle and files spread about the table. Then straight to his left, in the corner of the room was McGee. He was sat in his chair in front of the computer station, clearly sleeping. His face was facing the door, head sideways down on the keyboard. Drool dripping out of his mouth onto the desk.

He then moved onto the next agent. Well agents. Both DiNozzo and David where lying on the floor the other side of the desk, in between the two computer stations, surrounded with open files with photos, documents and various other pieces of paper strewn around the place. They were also both drooling from the side of their mouths. Not as much as McGee but still drooling never the less. They were touching heads as they slept and where only centimetres apart from each other.

He did what he always did when they were sleeping and took photos of all of them to use as blackmail later. He was gaining quite a collection he thought to himself. Now time to put them out of their misery.

He wolf whistled to the agents in the room and all of them woke with a start. McGee still had the keyboard attached to his cheek which he quickly removed and Ziva and Tony both hit each other's head as they woke up.

"We weren't sleeping boss! We were just…" Spluttered Tony quickly trying to mask their incompetence while rubbing his bumped head and quickly running out of ideas.

"What you got?" said the ever impatient Gibbs.

"Well we have our 7 dead sailors'. Meet; Seaman Steven M. Villafane, Senior Petty Officer Manuel L. Chism, Warrant Officer Michael L. Shannon, Petty Officer Diann D. Miller, Lieutenant Jeraldine R. Lagarde and Commander John P. Locklear." Tony said as their Navy file photos shot onto the plasma screen in the room. "They were all stationed on the USS Nimitz, but in different sections of the ship. They all went to different school and …"

"Basically you have nothing!" Gibbs interjected before the agent went rabbling on again.

"Yes Boss."

"Ziva you're next."

"Well none of the aliases where flagged up from any of the databases I tried but I had a brain wave. I put the names in a search engine as a long shot and there was a Barbara C. Carpenter in the system. She lived in Buckinghamshire, England and when she was 19 when she was run over by a drunk driver and killed her."

"Okay well at least we are getting somewhere. Ziva you look at the case file for her. Get Melinda too help you. McGee you're up."

"Well boss from the hotels where we found the bodies, only 2 of them had working CCTV cameras. Now the cameras where only showing the front reception and she didn't show her face at all. All we can see is she is blonde hair and about 5'11'."

"Okay so again nothing! Right McGee, check with MI7. See if they have got anything from their investigations."

"Yes Boss"

"What do you want me to do Boss?" shouted Tony from his corner feeling left out from the rest of the team.

"Follow me."

"On your six Boss" He said rushing after his boss before the door slammed in his face.

And again Gibbs, with Tony in tow this time, went down to forensics to see whether Abby had any such luck.

The agents were faced with a darkened room with Abby lay in the middle, lay on Bert the farting Hippo which had have to come to England. Gibbs turned the music on and as quick as that turned it back off, which did exactly what he wanted it to do. Abby jumped up and started threatening the agents with the hippo, swinging it to and fro but missing Tony and Gibbs by miles.

She then realised who the intruders where. "Don't do that to me again Tony!"

"Why do they always blame me?"

"That's because it always is you." Said Gibbs and before Tony could argue his case Abby jumped right to it.

"I ran all their credit card charges and found one similarity last night. They all went to Club 7 in London last night."

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs shouted as he ran towards the door not giving Abby anything to do or more importantly a caff pow. She didn't mid though. No work meant she could go over to the other lab, occupied by Max and see what he was doing.

Gibbs and Tony now returned to the conference room found Melinda and Ziva working at one computer and McGee ferociously typing at his computer.

"Ziva and McGee go to the ship and talk to their bosses and ship mates. See what you can get out of them. Tony we are going to the club!"

"Oh yes!" Tony shouted out.

"I'm coming to" and after Gibbs had turned round and given her the stare which didn't seem to affect her. "My investigation too."

And with that the agents split into their two teams and went to their destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony, Gibbs and Melinda walked got out of the car into the miserable, wet climate that is England. The walked into the Club 7 door and where immediately told by the rather hefty Security guard they were closed and did not open until 8. Their badges where flashed and they were let in.

These things are really handy, Tony thought to himself slipping it back into his coat pocket. They walked into what can only be described as a bomb site and would not have looked out of place in a warzone such as Afghanistan. There was plastic cups thrown everywhere, what looks like water but could be everything from beer to urine and that's not even mentioning the piles of sick dotted around the room.

The agents stood bewildered just inside the front door until the person in charge noticed them and came up to them and asked if they could help them.

"Actually you can. We are MI7 and NCIS and we are investigating the murders of 16 sailors. They have all been shown to have been here the night before they were murdered." Melinda seemed to have taken charge of the situation.

"Sure anything you want. What happened to them?" Said the rather surprised, middle aged business man in his casual open shirt and suit looking like he had had a rough night before coming to work this morning.

"Well these are the sailors that were murdered" Said Tony showing the owner the pictures and saying their names to try and jog memories of the night before. "Remember any of them?"

"Well we had a special offer on last night where any sailors showing their ID would get half price entrance fee so this place was full of sailors and girls looking to pick up a sailor or two. I did see a few of them but didn't take any notice. If you ask the door and bar staff they may be able to help you a little further."

"Thank you. Could we also have your CCTV so we can see who they left with?" Gibbs now pitched in finally after standing at the back in silence.

"Of course and your also welcome to look around. I'll be back with the video tape but if you want anything else just ask.

"Okay thanks" So the agents split up with Gibbs and Tony talking to the door and bar staff and Melinda went outside to make a phone call back to HQ to get them to check who else ran credit cards at the club. Once they had all finished they came back as a team and shared their Intel.

"I am having the agent's at HQ check who else used their credit cards at the club but I wouldn't count on it as it looks like a professional job but you never know."

"The door staff saw a few of the sailors arrive and leave with all different women so no help there" Tony said.

"I got much the same from the bar staff. Said they were sat at the bar and buying drinks for a few ladies but saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"Here's the CCTV camera footage." Said the now rather distressed club owner rushing over to the huddle of agents, kicking cups as she waded through the dance floor to the agents.

"Okay well let's take it back and watch it to see whether it may tell us anything." Said Melinda seeming to have promoted herself to being in charge. So the agent's left the war zone behind them and got in their car with Melinda already getting in the driver's seat with no question's asked.

Meanwhile, Ziva and Tim where at the ship talking to 7 different officer's as they were all in different roles on the ship. They also had to talk to their shipmates so where expecting to be a few more hours yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at HQ, Tony was only an hour into his very lengthy sentence of watching the CCTV footage from club 7 they had just picked up. Gibbs had gone back down to the Forensic labs and Autopsy to see what they had found since he had last been down there. Melinda had disappeared completely which made Tony sad because not only was he on his own but he liked Melinda. Anyway back to watching the CCTV he thought and as he turned his head back from the door to the screen he noticed one of the sailors he was investigating. He quickly paused it and rewound it a bit to get him on centre screen.

If he hadn't turned that second he would have missed him. That was Warrant Officer Michael L. Shannon, one of the dead American sailors. He was printing it off and about to jump up and rush to tell Gibbs he had something when his two fellow agents came back from their mornings outings.

"Have a good time you two?" Said Tony, trying to get a reaction out of either of them. He succeeded!

"We were interviewing sailors for 3 whole hours and found nothing!" said a very annoyed Ziva.

"Sounds like you had fun then."

Tim pointed out that that they did find something but not much. "Well we do know that all the sailors that turned up dead where friends and all arranged to go to the club, all the other sailors went to other clubs."

"Well come with me because Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has found something!" and stormed out the door not even waiting or looking round to see whether the agents where following him or not.

After 20 minutes of wondering round this building if you could call it that, and having to ask every agent they came across they found forensics where Abby had set up base for the duration of the case. But she wasn't alone. Her forensic scientist counterpart from MI7 was there helping her with a weird looking machine and this made McGee very jealous.

As ever Tony was hinting that something was happening with the two scientists as he entered the room and shouted, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Which made both scientist jump and Max, who was underneath a desk plugging something in, jumped up and hit his head on the underside of the desk.

"No of course not ... I was … just leaving" said Max a little bewildered and he rushed out of the room nearly walking into the door on the way out. McGee was giving him evils as he left the lab and into his own lab across the hall, while Tony was using Abby's phone to call Gibbs because he thought he would be here but apparently wasn't. Abby gave Ziva that 'I've noticed a hot boy' look and they ran at each other and where whispering into each other's ear. Well it wasn't quite whispering because McGee heard everything.

"Ohh look at you Abby!" said a little overly excited Ziva.

"I know. He's so cute and funny and he does my job!" said an even more excited Abby

"Well ask him out for a drink after work"

"I may do. See how it goes"

And Ziva was about to respond to Abby when her attention was bounced back to the room with Gibbs shouting at McGee at the door. "What are you doing McGee? We have a mass murderer on the loose and you are staring at a wall!"

"Sorry Boss."

"I was just ringing you Boss." Said Tony putting the phone back down. "I was watching the CCTV and I found the one sailor leaving with a woman. Just bringing it down to Abby to run facial recognition."

"Give it here, it may take a few minutes to find a match as I haven't quite got used to the system. May need Max to give me a hand?"

"Okay Abs, Tony go and find the other sailors on CCTV." And with that Tony took off and literally ran back up to the conference room. "McGee and Ziva find anything?"

"Well we spoke to all their co-workers and they were a group of friends going to the club to wind down. Nothing out of the ordinary and no disciplinary action taken against any of them." Said a McGee slightly shaken up after the happenings of the past few minutes.

"Okay, well you two look into the backgrounds of these companies that can make this poison that was used to kill the sailors." And with that the two agents left in complete silence for the conference room they have had to call home.

"Okay got anything else for me Ab's?"

"Nope just waiting for thi... You do have brilliant timing as always, and the winner is Aubrey Shields. She is a 34 year old sales Supervisor who lives in Oxford. Here's the address." And with that she gave him the post it note as he walked out of the door and to the squad room to rally the troops.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was yet again watching the CCTV images looking for another 15 people when he noticed something weird. The woman, who went with the sailor before, was back. And better yet, she was with another of the dead sailors, but a British one this time. He printed this one off and was back to finding more of the sailors. 2 down, 14 to go! Great he thought to himself.

The other two agents walked in the room in complete silence and took up their posts. Tony didn't move his head but kept his eyes on the screen, not wanting to miss another sailor.

Only about 5 minutes passed when a storm rolled in, in the form of Gibbs and was again issuing orders around the room. "Ziva you're with me. We are going to pick up the woman from the CCTV images. You two carry on what you doing."

"Boss before you go I think you should see this" shouted Tony as he was on the foothold of leaving the room. He turned back and marched to the agent desk at the far side of the room. "The same woman that picked the first sailor up, came back and also picked another sailor up. His time a British sailor named Scott Hewitt."

"Well Done DiNozzo. Keep watching."

"Some popcorn would go down nice? Reminds me of the time I watched movies for 12 hours. I started of watching The Godfather staring James Caan. 'I guess we both need a drink, huh?' and …" And before he could have known it he had been awarded yet another of Gibbs head slaps. "Sorry Boss. Going back to … watch more dancing."

"McGee, call agent Melinda and tell her agents to go and pick up the security guard from club 7 and bring him in for lying to us."

"Got it Boss and with that they went back to their jobs and Ziva and Gibbs headed out with an agent to pick up Aubrey Shields.


End file.
